ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serana
Summary Serana is Kent's brother and home base for the Steel Knights. She serves as the brains of the operations. And while Kent prefers to keep her away from danger, she has a crossbow and training is she is ever needed. Personality * Normal She is similar to Elle in most aspects except she experiences worry and dissatisfaction. She feels inadequate often from her shortcomings when not being able to keep up with the other members of the Steel Knights even though they do not believe it. She is also a bit of a perfectionist and a neat freak caring about organized plans and an organized lifestyle. Finally, she wants to get out on missions with the others especially when she's convinced they need her help although this is mitigated when she feels her skills are sub-par. * Hypnotized She maintains the perfectionist attitude she has from her normal personality as well as her organization tendencies. But her worry is replaced by unthinking loyal attitude happy to harm or be harmed for the sake of the Order of the Undying Light. Appearance Serana has wavy brown hair and red eyes. Her skin color is the standard color. Her choice when not wearing the standard uniform is blue jeans with a red tea-shirt with a a skateboarder logo on it. Finally, her spinjitsu color is Dark red. Equipment Clothes * Standard Serana's standard outfit has a dark grey mask and very light plating on parts of the chest and the extremities for protection. Apart from that, it has red robes like the ninja do that cover the rest of the body underneath. Used in the epilogue and final battle against the the order. * Cult robes Dark grey light armor around the chest with light tan robes wrapping over most of the armor as well as the extremities inclduing the lower part of the face. There is a light tan head band with a torch symbol on it. This symbol is also in the center of the armor on her chest not covered by the robes. Used for the duration of her abduction until the sacrifice. * Sacrificial robes Similar to the Cult robes only there is no armor and nothing but light tan wrapping that cover the enter body and are dripping wet with oil and coated in a white fire accelerant powder. There is also a black gag over her mouth. Used during the sacrifice. Weapons * High knife A knife given to a hypnotized Serana by the order so that she could protect herself from rescuers until it was time for her to be burnt. It is a dark grey jagged and partially rusty dagger with a brown handle. used for the duration of her captivity. * Blacksteel Crossbow Given to her by Kent after being saved, it is a sleek black metal crossbow with a dark grey grip capable of firing arrows with great velocity and accuracy. Used in the last battle and in the epilogue. Other * Grappling hook. Serana houses a grappling hook to make up for her lack in knowledge of Airjitsu under her robes. She obtains this and uses it from the last battle onwards. Abilities and powers * Spinjitsu Serana is very proficient in Spinjitsu from both her time with the order and later training when rescued. * Intelligence She is the most worried, but she is also the most intelligent and the most careful of the group making for an excellent mission control. * Accuracy Serana is very accurate with crossbows as a result of both the cultists and her training after she was rescued. Not as good as Elle, but still very good. Timeline * Early life and Abduction Her early life was fairly uneventful. She grew up in a happy family with a happy life in Ninjago city with happy parents and her brother Kent. But one day, she was attacked by the Order of the Undying Light. They hypnotized her with reverse-engineered techniques and magic and forced her to attack him. She escaped and Kent was left for dead. * The Order of the Undying Light Upon being taken into the Order, it was made clear that she was intended to be burnt to fulfill a prophecy and usher in an age of domination for the Order. However, they first needed special stones as shown in the prophacy. So in the mean time, Serana was taught the best techniques the Order had to offer so she could defend it with zeal. And because she was hypnotized, she willingly and gladly took the responsibilities on herself to protect and ultimately give her life for the Order's goals. She didn't leave often, but when she did it was only to carry out vital missions and she always had escorts. * Beacon Serana helped devise the Order's plans to trick everyone into bringing Kai to the city so that Kai could fulfill the prophecy. She advises several people on how to capture Kai. And once he is captured, Serana personally oversees that he get hypnotized just like her. First Kai tries to snap her out of her condition to no avail. Then he tries to escape. But Serana stopped his escape and ensured he get hypnotized like her. She became subservient to him until the time of sacrifice. Kent acquired a network and broke Serana out of hypnosis over it. She told them where she was to be killed, but the order took her away. The Order suggested they hypnotize her again, but hypnotized Kai insisted they let her feel what was going to happen. She tried to escape, but Kai stopped her. Eventually, she was taken and chained to the altar. Kent and the others arrived just in time to see hypnotized Kai light her on fire. However, Lex uses his power to reverse most of the damage long enough for her to be taken to ICU and saved. She is unable to join int he final battle, but she made a full recovery and even received her own Steel Knights equipment in the name of safety. * Present To this day, Serana acts as the home base for the Steel Knights thankful that she was saved. She still has her worries and troubles. But overall, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Trivia * Serana is the only person in the Steel Knights who was forced to be a villain against their free will rather than choosing it out of their own free will with the exception of Lex who never decided to be a villain. Creator Aaxelae (talk) Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters without elements Category:Fan Characters